


Red Planets above

by RedSpiderRose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpiderRose/pseuds/RedSpiderRose
Summary: Techno gazed at the sky, some days he was jealous of how infinitely perfect it was. How those stars shone so bright.Or Techno vibes with the sky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Red Planets above

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope hall like it

When Techno needed to think he liked to lay on his roof and gaze at the night sky. Today he looked on with a frown. Everything had been so confusing as of late. 

SMP's always burned out quick. They were so bright but oh so fragile. They looked like stars at first. Stars from earth looked so fragile and bright, always changing and some going out with new ones appearing in their place. However just like stars, SMP worlds up close were a mix of good and bad, with the slightest change causing it to blow up. Even with all the things he does to try and keep the scales even, somehow they always tipped too far too fast. He was envious of the starts, they could do it almost perfectly all the time. He decided that they weren't actually stars, no they were black holes. 

It was better now that Phil was here. That man had always been the glue that helped the family stick together. He would always remember Phil in a good way, he wished the man hadn't gotten caught up in this black hole of a world. 

Wilbur had already fallen into the void but somehow he came back, or at least his ghost had. He was getting better now, he was happy and the others treated him okay. He was a blue star, a wishing star that made people giggle with hope. He was a double edged sword, with only some of those hopes remaining but those that did were the brightest of them all. 

Then there was Tommy. Tommy was a growing sun. He was so lively and bright, he spread joy to everyone he met. Look at the sun to long though and you may go blind. He was constantly burning and this black hole was stealing his light it was dulling his joy. He didn't know what do anymore. 

Then of course there was Dream. He didn't know what Dream was, the closest thing he could compare him to was an asteroid. Dream was dormant until he wasn't. He could change the shape of the world if he tried hard enough. It could be beautiful if he turned into a comet but sometimes he turned into a meteor. Destruction was all that was left after he hit. 

The last one he could think of was himself. He had considered himself many times before but it constantly changed. At first he thought himself a star, but he wasn't fleeting like they were. He didn't constantly break and rebuild himself, no he was much to stubborn for that. He wasn't a sun either, he didn't radiate that natural light or energy. He most definitely wasn't an asteroid, it never did miss for him. When he hit it might have been destruction but it could also be the thing that saved another. 

No what he was most like was a planet. He changed slowly but when he did, it effected everyone he was with. He could be kind and provide. He could also be cruel and take and destroy. Planets could be sucked in the void too though. He hoped by the time he was pulled in he would have changed enough to survive. 

Enough of that though, now he gazed at the twinkling sky with a smile. He smiled because when it was all done the void spits it all out, it gives what its taken back. Just like space everything would click into place. It was just a question of when.


End file.
